The Big Switch
by audreetommo-horanwritesHOA
Summary: One night while playing truth or dare the housemates pass out.. when they wake up they realize they are in somebody else's body!
1. Prologue

**Here's new story. It's kinda like Freaky Friday. So... hope you all read it. :)**

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

Amber's POV:

In life you can get switched with your ex, your best friend, your boyfriend, your girlfriend's best friend, your fellow nerd or the person you don't quite understand.

That is what happened to me and my housemates at Anubis House.

It all started one day, in a game of truth or dare.

I sat between Patricia and Mick because Jerome dared me to. Jerome and Alfie sat on Mick's other side. Nina and Fabian sat beside them and Mara was between Patricia and Fabian.

Suddenly there was a flash of lightning. We all passed out and when we woke up..

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**This is where the magic (and some confusing stuff) begins. **

**If you get confused... just PM me. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Nina's POV:

I open my eyes. It was morning. Weird! I was in Fabian's room. I swear we were playing truth or dare at night. What happened?

My hands flew to my hair. Woah. Why do I have short hair? I looked at the figure in Mick's bed.

It was Mick but why is he sleeping without snoring?

"Mick! Wake up." My voice sounds different but familiar. So weird! I shake him gently. He opens his eyes.

"Huh? I'm not Mick. I'm Amber. What happened, Fabian?" He asked me. Fabian?

I look at my clothes. Surely enough it was Fabian's clothes.

"C'mon. Something weird is happening." I tell Amber. "And I'm not Fabian. I'm Nina."

"Oh my gosh! I think our bodies got switched! Just like Freaky Friday!" Amber squealed. It looked so different and it sounded even more different coming out of Mick's body.

"Yeah, I guess. Let's go." I tell her.

Fabian's POV:

I woke up in Mara's body with the real Mara in Patricia's bed and body.

"So, how come, we get switched? The last thing I remember is that we are playing truth or dare then a flash of lightning." Mara said in wonder. It was really weird to see Patricia's body be so calm and gentle with no frowns.

"I don't know but there is probably a logical explanation for this." I tell her. "Let's check on the others."

"Good idea." She said. "You're so lucky. It's like you just got a gender change. I still sound like me." She added with a laugh.

Alfie's POV:

I get up and walk over to Amber who was sleeping on her bed. Weird. Why would I be on Nina's bed? I scratch my head.

Woah. My hair is long. I take a lock. Light brown hair. I quickly checked myself on the mirror.

I'm in Nina's body! I rush to wake Amber up.

"Ambs! Wake up!" I shout at her.

"What? What?" Amber said as she opened her eyes. "Nina? Where am I?"

"Uhh.. I'm not Nina and you are in your room Ambs." I tell her.

"Then who are you?" she said in a threatening tone. Maybe she's not Amber.

"I'm Alfie but I'm in Nina's body and I assume you are not Amber. So, who are you?" I return her question.

"I'm Patricia not Amber." She tells me. Then she looks at the mirror. "What happened to me?" She screamed.

"Calm down, let's go down to see who else got switched." I tell her.

Jerome's POV:

Mick and I were already arguing in the common room when our housemates started to arrive.

I was in Alfie's body when I woke up and that meathead was in my body.

"Hey, guys." Fabian said or so I think he was Fabian. He was pulling Mick's body along. "Did you get switched, too? I'm Nina and this is Amber."

"Yeah, we did. I'm Jerome and that is Mick." I tell Amber and Nina as I pointed to my body.

"You're in my body!" I watched as Mick looked at Amber with horror in his face.

"Who's Mick here?" Patricia's body asked us as she and Mara's body appeared. I assume she is Mara since she looked for meathead.

"I am." I heard my body say. Great. Now, I can see if Patricia and I look good together then I can ask her out at last.

"And who's Nina?" Mara's body asked. Oh, it's Rutter.

"I am." His own body told him. Fabian looked shocked. "I know it's weird Fabes."

"Who else got switched here?" Amber's body said in a not so Amber tone. Oh, it's Trixie.

"Oh, hey, Patricia, everybody else did." I tell her. "and if you're wondering I'm Jerome not Alfie."

"I know, Alfie's right here." Patricia said as she pulled Nina's body in. I laughed.

"Why do I have to be a girl?" Alfie asked in a disappointed tone.

"You're not alone." Fabian told him. "I'm Fabian not Mara."

"So, how come we get switched?" Alfie asked no one in particular.

"Well, since we are all here I think we got switched based on last night." Fabian said. What?

"And I think the lightning triggered the switching." Mara added. Oh, right. That flash of lightning is the last thing I remember.

"And I think the seating arrangement has got to do something about it." Fabian said again.

"Oh. So, should we arrange ourselves as we sat last night?" Nina asked Mara and Fabian. "I mean how our bodies were arranged."

"Yeah." Mara answered.

Mara's POV:

"Okay, I'll start the circle." I told everyone as I sat. "Fabian you are sitting next to me. Then Nina next to you."

"Alfie, sit beside Nina, Jerome, next to Alfie." I continued to instruct them. I looked at Fabian.

"Okay, Mick beside Jerome. Amber beside Mick. And of course Patricia, sit next to Amber." Fabian finished the circle.

"I suppose from what this circle looks like, we got switched with the person next us." Nina explained. "See the pattern guys? I am in Fabian's body because he was beside me and he is in Mara's body because he was beside her."

"I get it! It's like we got switched on a clockwise rotation." Amber said. Seeing it come from Mick was sort of hilarious.

"Yes, that's right,Amber." Nina said. It looked like Fabian was tutoring Mick when Nina said that.

I laughed. They all looked at me.

"What's funny?" Patricia asked. It looked so weird that Amber looked so serious. I Iaughed some more.

"It's so weird to see your bodies act different!" I said.

"Like it's not weird to see Patricia say smart stuff and laugh hard, eh?" Jerome told me with a smirk.

"Oh." I said as I felt myself blush.

"Oh my! This is a moment to capture! Patricia is blushing!" Amber squealed. My humiliation passed away at that moment. It was so weird to look at my boyfriend's body and not laugh at his girly tone.

We all laughed except for Mick who had a frown on his face.

"Cheer up, meathead! Don't give my gorgeous face wrinkles!" Jerome said.

"Whatever. Look at my body! It's like I'm gay!" Mick complained.

"Don't worry. Fabian's body looks gay, too." Patricia remarked.

We all laughed.

"Wait, guys, shouldn't we tell Trudy about this?" Nina asked us.

"Yeah" Fabian said.

* * *

><p><strong>Not a cliffhanger but.. <strong>

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a little bit short.. but i'll post the next one faster. **

**All the outfits mentioned except for Fabian's is on my profile.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Mick: Rockandrollgirl does not own House of Anubis but she does own the horrible idea of putting Amber in my body.**

**Me: Yeah, right, Mick. :P**

**Mick: You are so evil. -_-**

**Me: No I am not. **

**Mick: Then who is?**

**Me: Rufus Zeno. :D**

***Jerome appears then cowers at the mention of Rufus***

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Patricia's POV:

A few minutes after our discussion was finished we all met at the common room fully dressed. Mick stared at Amber in utter terror. She made his body wear a light pink shirt and a gray hoodie but she wore jeans and a pair of black slip-on sneakers with it at Nina's command but it still looked peculiar.

Jerome's body wore sporty clothes while Alfie's body wore a light-colored button down, a black vest, jeans and leather shoes. Jerome's clothes looked weird on Alfie but the clothes Mick had on suited Jerome just as it suited Mick it highlighted the abs they hide underneath. _What am I thinking?_

Nina's body wore an alien shirt, shorts and a matching pair of Supras. It looked good on her. Fabian's body wore his usual outfit because Nina seem to know his style.

My body wore a floral dress and sandals while I put on a striped body con dress Amber had but I added a leather jacket and black boots. I think Amber should wear edgy stuff more often.

Mara's body had a white shirt, an open button down, jeans and a pair of black converse. Dresses and skirts suit her better.

We decided to tell Trudy while she's cooking our breakfast but Fabian decided that we should go in one by one so as not to overwhelm our house mother. _Lucky me, I go in first just because I'm in Amber's body._

I approached Trudy cautiously. When she turned around she seemed a bit startled.

"Hey Trudy, there seems to be problem." I told her nervously.

"What is it dearie? Did your dress get a stain?" Trudy asked me. "You seem dressed differently today."

"No, Trudy it's not that.." I trailed off.

"You see Trudy something weird happened." Mick said moving to my side.

"Why are you wearing Mick's clothes?" Trudy asked wearily. "Are you pulling a prank on me?"

"No, Trudy, we aren't." Mara appeared then joined me and Mick.

"It's just that there was this lightning thing last night and it might be aliens." Alfie joined us as he explained to Trudy.

"Children, children" Trudy said concerned. "Your pranks aren't working.

"We are serious here Trudy!" Nina suddenly walked in with Fabian, Amber and Mick in tow. Each of them except her dressing like one of his/her housemates.

"Oh my." Trudy suddenly said all of her exasperation faded. "Your bodies got switched, am I right?"

"Yes!" We all shouted in unison. Trudy didn't seem too surprised.

"Well, let me get the journal Victor left me." She said as she walked over to a cabinet.

She handed us a thick bound journal with a black leather cover that looked old. Fabian grabbed it then thanked Trudy. We all headed for the common room.

Nina's POV:

"Amber I think you should wear edgy stuff more often, look it suits you." I whisper to Amber as we went to the common room.

"Yeah, I do think so, too." Amber replied "I also think pink isn't Mick's color. Why did I even put this on?"

"Because you said you want to wear something pink because you are Amber Millington and not Mick Campbell." I told her as we headed for the couch.

"Oh, I take that back." She said. "These shoes are comfortable, I want one!"

"Are you serious?" I asked her bemused. "Those don't have heels!"

"But they're immaculate!" She squealed. _Note to self: Don't make Amber squeal. Mick will kill us both if he sees this._

Amber's POV:

Fabian was still reading the old journal. Nina is scolding me about squealing too much because she thinks it is very weird coming from Mick's body.

"Okay, guys, listen up." Fabian said as he lifted his head from the journal. "I think I have found the solution for this."

"What is it?" Mick asked. "I need Amber out of my body now!" _That hurts!_

"It says here that we got switched because last night we were sitting in a circle at exactly 12 midnight when a lightning flashed. Which means the lightning is the thing that caused our souls to move to other bodies." Fabian explained.

"But what's the solution?" Patricia asked impatiently.

"According to what Victor wrote here we need to be in that circle again at the same time next week." Fabian said. "That means we should do it on Friday and we should act as our bodies for the whole week in school."

Mick groaned. Patricia frowned. I rolled my eyes. All of our reactions were negative. How could we even do that?

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! and check out their outfits.<strong>


End file.
